


Relaxation

by sariloire



Series: Ashae Lavellan [7]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5336846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariloire/pseuds/sariloire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashae and Solas find it impossible to relax after a long time apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

“We have to start our day at some point, vhenan.” Solas’ fingers trailed lazily along Ashae’s back, as she buried her head further under his arm, breathing in the scent of both him and the clean linens her bed had been made with.

After the better part of two weeks spent in the field, it felt like heaven to be back in her bed. No worries of spiders in a tent, rain leaking through the roof, or cold dampness seeping up through the makeshift floor and soaking her bedroll.

And having Solas once again sharing her bed was a very enjoyable side benefit. He hadn’t wanted to stay behind, but the team needed stealth for their scouting mission, and bringing along the rogues had been a forced priority over bringing along her lover.

“I’m not getting out of this bed before noon, ma sa’lath.” She murmured into his chest, pressing a kiss to his collarbone. “And if Cassandra wants me at an early meeting, she can come drag me out of this bed herself.”

“Hopefully she calls out first this time.” Ashae could hear a rumble of laughter under his words.

“To her defense, she had walked in here many times before without seeing the two of us.” She stretched out alongside Solas, pulling his face closer to hers. “She blushed for the better part of two weeks anytime she saw either of us.”

Solas hummed with agreement as he angled his head to press his lips to her temple, trailing light kisses along her hairline as he worked a hand into the back of her hair, pulling her head back to expose her neck to his mouth. Ashae had just felt his other hand slide up her thigh when she heard a loud knock on the door a floor below.

She groaned, dropping her head to bump foreheads with Solas before turning to shout towards the door. “It’s not noon yet, Cassandra!”

Solas laughed into her neck, but stopped quickly as they heard the door swing open and a male voice calling out from the bottom of the staircase. “Vishante kaffas, it’s well past noon! I’m not our illustrious Seeker, don’t think I won’t come up those stairs and physically remove you from that bed, no matter who else is in it with you!”

Ashae jumped at the unexpected voice, pulling away from Solas to pull the sheet up over them both. Dorian’s threat may have been an empty one, but she wasn’t going to test it. “Fine, tell them I’ll be there in a minute.”

When the door closed again, Solas swung his legs off the bed, picked his pants up off the floor, and began to get dressed. Ashae continued to lounge in the bed, admiring the view, until Solas realized she hadn’t begun to get up. “If he comes up here looking for you, I’m going to be dressed, at least.” He said, wryly smiling at her from across the room.

Ashae groaned again, rolling over and pulling the sheet over her head in protest.

“What does it take to get some rest and relaxation around here?”

 


End file.
